A Love I Can Never Have
by VamperinaLuv
Summary: Shizuo has been having dirty dreams and thought of Shinra. He has controlled himself up till now. But when an accidental kiss starts a fire in him, he just can't ignore his feelings anymore. Fearing losing Shinra but at the same time wanting him badly. Lemon & Yaoi ...dont like dont read.
1. Shizuo and Shinra

**(AN): This is my first story and yaoi so it might not be very good. So please no rude comments. And I do not own Durarara or its characters. I fixed the grammar errors I could find and some sentences. But it's all still pretty much the same. ^_^ **

Shizuo & Shinra

Part 1

Shizuo was sitting on Shinra's couch trying dame hard to concentrate on their biology project. But he couldn't help stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. He didn't know when or how it happened but he had a crush on the future doctor. He liked so many things about him but mostly that big, bright, smile he always had on his face. He didn't understand it one day he was just his friend and the next he's dreaming of making Shinra scream his name. Those mornings he wakes up blushing and wearing boxers that feel a bit too tight. Now when he looks at him he can't help this feeling of just wanting him. Just to see his cute blushing face and breathing hard underneath him. Every so often he just watches his lips wondering what they taste like and would feel against his. But that just leads to thoughts of what else they could do. The more he thinks about it the more he wants him. But there's just one thing stopping him…..Shinras his friend, his only friend. Everyone else is either too scared of him or want nothing to do with him. But ever since day one Shinra was always right there. He was annoying as hell and would never shut up. But he was always there trying to talk to him or calm him down after a fight. Secretly he didn't want to lose Shinra ever, but dame it he didn't want to see him with anyone else.

Shinra: "Shizuo…yoo-hoo…haha anyone there?"

He said waving his hand in front of my face to bring me back to earth.

Shizuo: "Huh….what?"

Shinra: "You've been staring into space for a while I lost you there for a minute."

Shizuo: "Uh ...yeah sorry about that."

Shinra: "Its ok…so what was it?"

Shizuo: "What was what?"

Shinra: "What you were thinking of for 5 minutes."

Shizuo: "oh that…its nothing. Don't worry about it."

Shinra: "Are you sure it seems like it really bothered you."

This is one of those times were he doesn't know when to shut the hell up.

Shizuo: "I'm fine."

Shinra: "Was it about Izaya?"

Shizuo: "That bastard hadn't crossed my mind till now…so thanks."

Shinra: "Sorry…wait was it a girl?"

I gave him a look that said are you kidding me, what girl would want me.

Shizuo: "No it wasn't."

Shinra: "Aww come on Shizuo I know that look…..it's the same look I get when I can't keep my darling Celty out of my head."

That was another problem Shinra was obsessively in love with Celty that much was obvious. And he didn't think Shinra would ever want anyone else.

Shizuo: "There's no girl…so just drop it."

Shinra: "Fine….so who was it?"

Shizuo: "Shut up."

Shinra: "Come on just tell me."

Shizuo: "Why do you care?"

Shinra: "I just wanna help."

Shizuo: "I don't need your help."

Shinra: "All right."

I couldn't tell him I was fantasizing about taking him then and there on the couch. Kissing him to make sure no one else ever crosses his mind, not even his beloved Celty.

Shinra: "Ok I can't take it….what were you thinking about.

Its driving me crazy…come on I wanna know Shizuo."

He whined as he scooted closer to me…I tried not to think too much of the cute little whine in his voice. Or how much I wanted to kiss him so he'd shut up.

Shizuo: "It's nothing."

Shinra: "Wha…aww come on, I tell you everything."

Shizuo: "I wish you wouldn't."

Shinra: "Please Shizuo."

He whined again and even added the puppy dog eye look. I sighed as he was being ridicules but cute at the same time. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

Shinra: "Fine…don't tell me I don't wanna know."

Shizuo: "Ok."

We sat there for ten minutes till he all of a sudden jumped up and nearly pounced on my lap. My heart was racing as he was so close and halfway on top of me.

Shinra: "Come on shizu…."

He stopped short as he slipped and his lips landed straight on mines. When he got up we were both staring wide eyed a blush on our checks. I can't believe that happened.

Shinra: "Uh…um...i'm…i'm sorry Shizuo."

He yelped when I roughly pulled him by the back of his neck and pressed our lips back together. I tangled one hand in his hair and wrapped my arm around his waist. To hell with it, ive wanted to do this for so long. I felt him stiffen up in my arms but I didn't wanna stop. I flicked my tongue over his lips making him let out a small gasp. I took advantage and slipped my tongue in. I played with his soft, wet tongue before I deepened the kiss, occasionally sucking on his bottom lip. He let out a low groan and I could feel my pants get a little bit tighter. I pulled back staring at his flushed face.

Shizuo: "That's what I was thinking about."

He stared at me with heavy lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed and breathing hard. He caught me a bit off guard when he suddenly pressed his lips against mines roughly. I expecting him to react this way but i'm more than happy. I returned the kiss and pushed him back and laid him gently on the couch. I racked my hand through his hair and down his body as our tongues fought. He surprised me when he toke my tongue into his mouth and started sucking, I moaned as that went straight to my groin. I grinded my hips roughly against his making him moan hotly and squirm. I did it again and again loving the way he gasped and arched his back. I could have cum from the mere sight of him but I didn't want it to end. I pulled his shirt open a bit and attacked his neck with small kisses and nips. Loving the small noises he let out every now and then. He kept grinded and I moaned in his ear loving how he shuddered underneath me.

"Shi…ooh Shizuo...mo…more."

That was all I needed to hear, I ripped his shirt off and started attacking his chest with kisses. He sighed and threw his head back as I took one of his pink buds into my mouth. I sucked, nipped, and pulled on each one till they were hard. I flicked my tongue over one, he moaned and arched his back wanting more.

"Shizuo…that's not fair you still have cloths on."

Shizuo: "You want them off..."

Shinra: "Yes…now.'

I was more than happy to oblige as I pulled my school uniform off as he ran his hands over my stomach. Dame my pants are too dame tight, I can tell his are too. I slipped my pant off and then slowly undid his as well. I got back on top of him and grinded our erections together, we moaned at the unexpected shock of pleasure. I slipped my hand down his boxers and rubbed my thumb over his dripping head. He moaned as I wrapped my hand around his throbbing member and pumped him slowly. I moved my hand faster, loving the way he moaned my name. He shuddered and I could tell he was about to come so I stopped. He whimpered as I stopped just as he was over the edge. But I had something more fun planned for the future surgeon. I pulled him into another heated kiss as I ripped both our boxers off. I rubbed our erections together and we moaned into each others mouths. I rubbed my pre-cum over his puckered entrance and felt him flinch. I kept kissing him while I slowly and gently pushed my finger in, stretching him so the real fun can begin. He whimpers as I push another finger in and start to stretch him out more. I can hardly take it anymore I want to fuck him so bad. But I kept going till I felt he was ready and then positioned myself to his entrance. He looked down at me and he had such a beautiful look in his eyes.

He nodded his head slowly telling me to keep going. I went in him slowly loving the hot and tight feeling of being inside him. I went all the way to the hilt and stood still for a while, pulled out and then plunged right back in. Shinra screamed arching his back as I had hit his spot dead on. I went slow at first then started thrusting faster and harder. He was screaming my name as I hit his prostate each time. Stopping for a bit till he screamed at me to go faster. He didn't have to tell me twice I wanted to give him all the pleasure I could. I kept thrusting into his tight ass faster and faster moaning his name when I felt him tighten around me more. He moaned and before I knew it he I was on my back with Shinra riding me fast and hard. I grabbed his hips and positioned myself again till he groaned when I hit those bundle of nerves deep inside him again and again.

He looked so dame beautiful rising up and down on me, his mouth open and moaning my name, check flushed red, and eyes shut tight in pleasure. I tilted my head back and moaned at the mere sight. I thrusted up into him harder and harder each time he came down. I could feel myself ready to cum so I grabbed his leaking member and started pumping him in time with our thrusts. I thrusted up hard one last time and came, my cum squirting deep inside him. Some running out of his stretched entrance and down his quivering thighs. He arched his back as my cum filled him and with one final pump he gasped and came hard on both our chest. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down for a kiss. We pulled away both of us needing air. I rested my chin on top of his head, as he laid against my chest catching his breath.

Shinra: "Shizuo….."

Shizuo: "Yeah?"

Shinra: "We should clean up before Celty gets home."

Shizuo: "Right."

I let go and he limped over to put his cloths back on, that's all he had to say. We have to clean up before Celty comes, he was still thinking about her. I grabbed my cloths and put them back on quickly and started picking up. After we were done I picked up my back pack and was about to head out when something stopped me. I looked back and saw Shinra had my jacket in his fist keeping me from leaving.

Shinra: "Um…I…your not goanna tell her what happened right?"

Shizuo: "No…"

Shinra: "Oh...um…ill see you tomorrow."

Shizuo: "Yeah."

I said right before I slammed the door and I ignored Celty as I passed her in the hall. It really wasn't her fault she was just another reason why I can never have him.


	2. Shizuo and Shinra Part 2

**I do not own anything of Durarara or its characters….this story was just for fun.**

**WARNING: boy/boy love, yaoi…don't like don't read. RATING M for intimate scenes.**

**Authors note: This is my first story and yaoi so it might not be very good. So please no rude comments.**

Shizuo & Shinra

Part 2

Shinra was in his apartment Celty had just left and he was by himself. He didn't have any jobs today so he had the whole day to be with his love. But sadly she had to go out and search for her head some more. She was beautiful without it and he loved her the way she was. He really whished they could spend some time together, he doesn't even get to be with her at night. Suddenly there was a loud knock on his front door so he went to answer it. And who was there was none other than ikebukuros strongest man. I smiled at him and moved to let him in.

Shinra: "Hey what's up?"

Shizuo: "Nothing really…I was hoping to talk to Celty."

Shinra: "Oh well she's not here, she's out on a job."

Shizuo: "All right I guess ill come back later."

Shinra: "If you want you can wait for her here."

Shizuo: "Uh sure….thanks."

Shinra: "No problem."

I went over to the kitchen to get something to drink as he sat on the couch. The same couch were all those years ago they had sex. I blush as I remember that day and how I just let myself. I don't even know how that happened it was almost like I wanted it too happen. But i'm in love with Celty…so why did I do it?

Shinra: "Um…hey…I was."

Shizuo: "Yeah?"

Shinra: "Uh never mind…its not important."

I handed him a glass of milk and our fingers brushed…I don't know why my heart speed up. I blushed and let go of the cup but he didn't have a tight grip on it, it slipped out of his hand and crashed on the floor.

Shinra: "Ah um…sorry Shizuo."

Shizuo: "Its all right…can I use your bathroom."

Shinra: "Yeah sure."

As he went into the bathroom I grabbed a rag and started cleaning up the spilled milk. When I was done I stood up and crashed right into Shizuos chest. I looked up at his face and blushed as I remembered the time he kissed me. And I kind of want to do it again…..wait what am I thinking I love Celty...Celty dame it.

Shizuo: "Uh Shinra…can you let me go?"

Shinra: "Huh…"

I hadn't realized I was clutching onto his vest, wrinkling it in the processes.

Shinra; "Oh…i'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Shizuo: "What's your problem?"

I moved back and looked him right in the eyes and what I did next even surprised me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a heated kiss. I felt him stiffen in my arms as I licked his lips. He slowly parted his lips and I plunged my tongue into his mouth playing and sucking on his tongue. He moaned in the back of his throat, sending shivers down my spine. I wanted to hear him moan over and over again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I rubbed our clothed crotches together and instantly got hard. He grunted and started to rub harder and harder. I pulled back from our kiss to catch my breath, what he was doing was driving me crazy.

Shinra: "Oh…ahh…Shizuo."

Shizuo: "y...yes Shinra."

Shinra: "On…ooh, on the couch."

He wasted no time in shoving me down on the couch and once again I attacked his lips. Our tongues rubbing and twirling fighting for dominance which eventually he won . He pulled back a string of saliva still connecting us. He moaned my name and I felt myself get harder. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him inside me so badly. Before we both could blink I stripped us both naked. My hands touching every part of skin I could reach…I didn't want this to end. I pushed him back gently and straddled his lap rubbing our erections together. Kissing and moaning into each others mouths. I pulled away and got down on my knees in front of him. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with a faint blush on his checks, and arousal in his eyes. I smiled lightly and gripped his throbbing length in my hand, he groaned and bucked his hips. I moved my hand slowly, making sure to drive him insane. It didn't take long.

Shizuo: "You better star…aaah."

I smirked as I licked around his head, he gasped and bucked his hips once again. I gave him on last slow tantalizing lick before taking him into my mouth. He let out a low groan as I bobbed my head up and down faster and faster. My hand moving at the same speed as my mouth and tongue while rubbing his sack. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head as he shook with pleasure. I could tell he was goanna come soon. I licked underneath his shaft on the pulsating vain, he gave a small grunt before he came in my mouth. I moaned and lifted my head up a bit so I could swallow everything he had to give, I licked him clean and straddled his lap again. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me into a rough kiss. I moaned when he bit my lip and laid me back on the couch.

Shinra: "Shizuo…I…want you."

He pulled me into a soft loving kiss and I felt my heart skip a bit. It was then I knew why I felt this way. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, this felt so good. But too soon for me he pulled away.

Shizuo: "Turn around."

I felt my throbbing member twitch as those words came out in his deep sultry voice. But nonetheless I obeyed and turned my self so I was on my hands and knees facing the door. I looked back to see him coating his fingers in saliva to prepare me, thank god since the last time I did this was with him. I gasped when I felt his finger pushing against my muscles and instantly made myself relax. He slipped in with more ease and slowly prodded and stretched me as more fingers were added. I could only pant and think about the intense amount of pleasure that was to come.

Shizuo: "Ready?"

Shinra: "Yes…do it."

I felt his head against my stretched entrance push into me slowly, it was driving me insane. I couldn't help the shiver that went through me when he was all the way in. Then out before he roughly entered me again, I gasped at the little pain I felt. Groaning when he started thrusting hard and fast. I moaned and started thrusting with him trying to get him in deeper. When suddenly he hit it, that one spot that sent blinding pleasure throughout my body. My moans increased in volume as he grabbed my hips and thrusted into me at a mind buzzing speed. All I could do was scream his name as he abused my prostate with his large throbbing need. I could feel heat pooling in the pit of my stomach….I wanted him to touch me so bad.

Shinra: "Shi…oh fuck…Shizuo touch me."

He didn't answer me but I felt his hand wrap around my hot and leaking member. I threw my head back and moaned his name with so much want. I needed him so bad. I panted and gripped the arm rest of the sofa as he thrusted into me and touched me.

…

Neither of them heard or noticed when the door opened. Or the dark haired informant broker watching them, who smirked before quietly closing the door and left the two to continue.

…

Oh god I couldn't take it anymore he pounded into my again prostate, I came all over his hand, the sofa, and my chest. I heard him moan and felt his body shudder before he came not to long after. His cum filling me up so much a bit leaked out, it made me shiver to feel it slide down my thigh. I groaned and leaned back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I never thought that I would be cuddling on a couch with Shizuo. I always pictured me and Celty doing that. Hell everything I just did with Shizuo I had only ever pictured Celty. But know all I wanted was him, I still love Celty, but he gave me so much more.

Shizuo: "Should we start cleaning up?"

I was so tired and it felt nice resting in his lap that I didn't want him to move. I didn't want it to end….but it has too.

Shinra: "Yeah we should."

I got up smiled, turned around and held out my hand to lift him up. He rolled his eyes at me but toke it with a faint blush on his checks. We cleaned up and redressed, it was getting late so Shizuo decided that he should leave. My heart sank at the thought that this was over. Something like this would never happen again.

Shizuo: "Bye Shinra."

Shinra: "Bye Shizuo."

I gave him one last passionate kiss and heard him sign into it, I smiled as that made me feel better. We broke apart and stared into each other eyes, I didn't have to say it. He could see it in my eyes just as I could see it in his. He turned around and walked away in a better mode than he had ever been. And I know now that I can love someone else besides Celty. Because I love Shizuo Heiwajima.

The End


	3. Celty and Izaya have a Chat

**(AN)This story was originally going to be two chapters but the nice review and idea of Celty finding out sparked more. I was up at 1 in the morning writing non stop so I hope you enjoy. Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OC….I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. Ill try to post a new chapter a day or two depending how much time im on the computer. Also a big Thank You to Goy-Goy for the idea of Celty finding out. **

**I own nothing of Durarara or its characters.**

Celty and Izaya have a Chat

Celtys POV

Lately Shinra has been acting strange…..well stranger. I sometimes catch him just staring off into space. Or blushing when I mention a strange stain on the couch or floor. He just stutters blushing saying something about spilled milk. I have no idea what he's talking about but then again I never do.

But what's really odd is he's quiet, like there's something on his mind he can't get over. I've asked him countless times what's wrong, but the answers always the same. He gives me that big dopey smile and says he's fine. I would believe him if that smile would reach his eye. Just by studying his face I can tell it's a lie.

I hop onto my bike and do my daily stroll of the city. Looking for any clue as to where it could be. Every day I lose a bit of faith that ill ever find it again and be reunited with my head. But I need to find it and the people around me give me the drive to keep searching. Shinra and all the wonderful friends i've come to know. I don't know what I would do with out them.

I drove around for a good hour till I see him. Standing on the edge of the sidewalk flagging me down. I could just ignore him and drive by but I don't. He could have a high paying job for me to do. I sigh physically, slumping my shoulders a bit down to show my annoyance of having to talk to him. I park right in front of him and pull out my phone.

Celty: "What do you want?"

Izaya: "What….no hi how are you."

If I had eyes I would have rolled them at his fake hurt expression.

Celty: "Hi…now what do you want?"

Izaya: "Ahh nothing much really I just wanna talk."

Celty: "I don't have time to talk."

Izaya: "Oh right the hunt for your head…how's that going?"

Celty: "What did you want to talk about?"

Izaya: "You and Shinra….im curious if you're treating him right."

Celty: "What…what the hell is that supposed to mean?

I would never hurt Shinra."

Izaya: "I never said anything about hurting him.

Could that be your guilty conscious trying to confess?"

Celty: "Just tell me what you're getting at and stop toying with me."

Izaya: "Well from what I saw a couple days ago it seems to me that

you don't satisfy Shinra as well as I thought you did."

Celty: "What…our love life is none of your concern."

Izaya: "Sure it is…he's my friend and im worried."

Celty: "Sure you are…and what do you mean from what you saw."

Izaya: "It really was a surprise to me, I never would have

imagined it. Ahh I really do love humans so…."

I clenched my fist out of frustration and tune him out, I don't need to hear about his sick love for humanity. And what exactly did he see Shinra doing. I was hardly paying any attention to his "I love humans" rant till one sentence caught my attention.

Izaya: "I never thought Shinra would cheat on you.

And especially not with Shizu-chan."

My whole body flinched at that remark, Shinra cheated on me with…with Shizuo. No this isn't true, there's no way it can be. Izaya always lies and likes to play games with people, besides Shinra loves me…right? I jumped back onto my bike and rode as fast as I could from the smirking informant. How could I have been so stupid as to almost believing him. I know its impossible but those words were still echoing around me. I pull into the parking lot quickly and head on up home. I step into the living room and find him on the couch reading. I pushed those thoughts out of my head…well you know what I mean. And just enjoyed the rest of our afternoon together. By night time I had forgotten all about my chat with Izaya. Till something caught me off guard. I leaned in closer to get a better view and sure enough Shinra had a…a hicky.

**So was it good or should I just stop writing all together? Please let me know what you think I was really excited to post this chapter. Thank You ^_^**


	4. Do you really love me?

**(AN) I don't know if Celty would ever really leave Shinra but in my story she does. This was kind of hard to write since I love Celty and would kill Shinra if he ever hurt her. Sorry if anyone is oc and enjoy, there might be a new chapter up tomorrow. ^_^**

Do you really love me?….

Celtys POV

I was still curious about what I saw last night. But I really don't know how to ask him. That is if it really was a hicky I saw. Then was what Izaya had said was true, was he cheating on me. Where him and Shizuo seeing each other while I was gone?

Shinra: "Celty…."

I sat up straight at hearing him call my name and turned.

Celty: "Huh…what, im sorry I wasn't listening."

Shinra: "Is everything ok, you've just been sitting there for the past 5 minutes."

Celty: "Yeah im fine….well not really. Can I ask you something?"

Shinra: "Huh…sure you can ask me anything."

Celty: "Do…do you really love me?"

Shinra: "What kind of question is that…of course I love you."

Celty: "Are you happy like this…the way we are."

Shinra: "Sure I am…granted we have a strange relationship.

But I couldn't be happier."

I stood in front of him and pulled his collar down past his neck. And ran my finger tips across the red mark on his neck. I felt him place one hand over mine and his other on my hip. I pulled both of his hands off me and asked him the question that I was hoping the answer to was no. I really don't know what id do without him.

Celty: "Shinra did…did you cheat on me?"

I watched as his smile fell instantly and his eyes take on a sad look I knew just by that, that it was all true. For once I had really whished Izaya had been lying.

Shinra: "Yes…"

Celty: "Was it Shizuo."

Shinra: "Yes…wait how did you know?"

Celty: "Izaya."

Shinra: "Celty im….I really don't know what to say.

I don't think im sorry is enough."

Celty: "Well your right its not nearly enough…how could you?"

Shinra: "I don't know…I don't what happened, I never meant for this to happen again."

Celty: "Again…so this wasn't the first time?"

Shinra: "Umm well no…not really."

Celty: "So when did you and Shizuo start sleeping

with each other behind my back."

Shinra: "Once in high school, and then a couple days ago.

I never thought…im sorry."

I could feel myself shaking all over, if I could cry im sure I would have been. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I wanted to return the hug but something was stopping me.

Shinra: "I never meant to hurt you, I love you more than anything Celty."

I wouldn't so badly to believe that, to forgive him and forget about out all of this. But now im not sure if he loves me or is just afraid that ill leave him here alone. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away gently as I toke a step back.

Celty: "But you did. You cheated on me and kept it a secret.

How can you say you love me."

Shinra: "Because its true, please forgive me Celty."

Celty: "I…I don't think I can Shinra."

I moved away from the only man I had ever loved and headed for the door. He didn't say anything or move to stop me. There was nothing he could say or do that would change my mind. There was nothing that could make this better or make me feel any less hurt. I opened the front door and toke one step before his broken voice reached me.

Shinra: "Please….please don't leave Celty."

I looked over my shoulder at him and felt something in my chest drop. He looked so broken and sad I almost wanted to run to him. But I stopped myself and walked out on the only man I had ever loved. I don't know if ill be gone long but I wont be coming back soon. But for now I cant be around either of them. Im sorry Shinra, but this isn't something I can get over. Goodbye

**Aww poor Shinra, I think he would actually die without Celty.**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought. Thank you**


	5. Why Shizuo?

Why Shizuo?...

**(AN) This chapter was short so I decided to post it early, it's not my best writing but I didn't really know how to cause a fight between these two. So it might be oc. I also kind of felt Celty deserved to take a punch at the guy who stoled her boyfriend lol.**

Why Shizuo?...

Celtys POV

I have no idea how long ive been riding around or where I was going for that matter. All I wanted was to get away. To forget about them and the pain and betrayal they both cause me. My lover and friend seeing each other behind my back. Making love in the home me and Shinra shared, how could they both lie to my face this whole time? I drove faster and faster just wanting to get away…..I just want it all to go away.

This feeling taking over me is probably the most painful thing ive ever felt. But at the same time in relived that I can feel pain like this. I was doing fine until I spotted a cretin blond not so far away. Sitting on a park bench smoking aimlessly as I got closer and closer. I gripped the handle bars tighter and speed down the busy street. I have to talk to him, I deserve all the dame answers I want from the both of them. I jump off and strode over to him as calmly as I can despite the anger i'm feeling towards him.

Shizuo: "Oh hey Celty…what's up?"

Celty: "How could you?"

Shizuo: "Huh…how could I what?'

Celty: "How could you sleep with Shinra?"

Shizuo: "Oh that…"

My grip on my phone tighten as I tapped back angrily, is that all he really had to say.

Celty: "That's it…that's all you really have to say to me.

You lied to me, you went behind my back and slept

with the man I love and all you have to say is oh that."

Shizuo: "I'm sorry Celty."

That was it I couldn't take it anymore I was tired of hearing i'm sorry. I wanted some answers not apologies that meant absolutely nothing now. What was the point the damage was done. They hurt me…he hurt me. I'm so angry and hurt all I want is to hurt them, to make them feel the pain they cause me. My whole body was shaking and without thinking I formed my scythe and clutched it close to me.

Shizuo: "Celty…calm down"

Celty: "Why…why did you?"

Shizuo: "I'm sor…"

Celty: "That's not what I asked. I asked why…why Shizuo?"

Shizuo: "Because…because I love him."

Celty: "You…you what?"

Shizuo: "I love him."

Celty: "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Shizuo: "What's the point he wouldn't have left you."

My scythe disappeared instantly as he muttered those words again. Shizuo was in love with Shinra , I didn't know what to do or say. But that didn't erase the fact that they both lied to me. I still care about them and can never really hurt them.

Celty: "Shizuo look at me."

As soon as he looked up I punched him as hard as I could across the face and left. I just drove away faster and faster from Shinra, Shizuo and Ikebukuro. I really don't know how long ill be gone.

**I'm pretty sure that didn't hurt Shizuo one bit.**

**Please review and thank you for all the nice reviews so far.**

**I really appreciate them. ^_^**


	6. I hate you

**(AN) Finally I finished…sorry it took so long. I got stuck in the middle and then I couldn't get on the computer. But enough of that I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's very OC…. I tried to stay in character as much as I could. Enjoy ^_^**

I hate you

Shinras POV

It's been two days since Celty not only left home but the city as well. I didn't think this would all get out of hand so quickly. And I have no idea where she went or how she was doing. But I cheated and hurt her, I have a right to know anything about her. I could have asked Izaya since he knows everything but what could I do or say to make things better. I don't deserver someone as amazing and loyal like her. Now that I think back to that night I remember the front door opening and closing. But I was a bit distracted to care than.

I hate it, this place is so empty and alone and kills me to think it was all my fault. I should have never let Shizuo give me a hicky. He just came over to get patched up after another fight with some gang. Before I could blink he had me pinned up against a wall. His fingers digging into my hips, lips, and teeth attacking my neck. All I could do was moan and pant his name. He licked, kissed, nipped, and sucked the sensitive flesh around my neck. All thoughts of stopping were erased from my mind. I didn't understand how a kiss could make me so weak. But dame it I just couldn't stop him and I didn't want to. It felt amazing to be able to kiss soft lips and feel them kissing back. All I remember was tightening my arms around his shoulders, just wanting more.

I couldn't think around him and dame it this was all his fault. I should have never slept with him that first night all those years back. I shouldn't have kissed him this time but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I love Celty, I know I do but everything that happened between me and Shizuo those nights felt amazing and right. But now that I think about it, it wasn't worth it to lose her and end up alone. I hate him, I hate everything he made me feel that night. Lust, pleasure, love, but most of all I was just confused. Confused that someone who wasn't my dear sweet Celty was making me feel this way. A way that I only wanted her to make me feel, not my friend.

My inner ranting stopped at the sound of a fist knocking heavily on my front door. I sighed and stood up slowly to answer. I haven't been in the mood to see any patients or friends lately, I just wanted some time alone. But I still answered the door with a small forced smile on my lips. That fell slowly as I stared at the nervous blond in front of me.

Shizuo: "Um…hey."

Shinra: "Hey…what are you doing here?"

My voice came out much harsher and colder than I meant for it and he noticed.

Shizuo: "I came to talk."

Shinra: "I don't feel like talking…so bye."

I swung the door closed with all the force I could but it was useless. I glared slightly as he pushed the door open with little to no force. He glared back pushing me back slightly as he walked into the living room. I gripped the door handle harder and slammed the door with all the strength I had. I may not be as strong as him but the door slamming shut still caused the walls to vibrate a bit. I turned and faced him the same glare still on both of our faces. I know making him mad can be a dangerous thing but I was too pissed off to care.

Shizuo: "Look I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Shinra: "Well im fine so…"

Shizuo: "Have you heard from her?"

Shinra: "No…"

Shizuo: "Shinra…im really sorry."

Shinra: "Just leave…please."

He stepped forward till he was standing right in front of me. He nose was inches away from mines and I cold feel his warm breath fan across my check. Even though I was angry at him I cold still feel my heart jumping out of my chest. His head turned sideways slightly and he planted a soft kiss on my jaw line. I was still mad but I gasped and felt my checks heat up. But when he came in for another kiss I jerked my head away. It was because of moments likes these I had lost her.

Shinra: "I hate you."

Shizuo: "What?"

I said those three words with so much anger and venom that it even surprised me. When I looked back at him, his scowl was gone and his eyes wide. That shocked and hurt look on his face made my heart sink a bit.

Shinra: "If it hadn't been for you none

of this would have happened."

Shizuo: "Don't go blaming me for all this shit. It was your dame

fault as much as mine. The first time sure but this time it was all you."

Shinra: "Well you shouldn't have left me a hickey, if you

hadn't then she would have never found out."

Shizuo: "Well you sure as hell weren't trying to stop me."

I blushed and looked away as what he said was true but it still made me mad. But what I said at that moment was a lie and it hurt me. But it was too late to take it all back once it was said and done. And it caused a terrible sinking feeling in my chest.

Shinra: "Yeah well I don't love you so just leave already…"

Shizuo: "I know your mad and that, that's all bullshit."

Shinra: "I don't care…I don't love you and I hate you so leave."

I barked back at him glaring right into his angered and hurt eyes. I could tell he was hurt but at the same time pissed off. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his fist over and over. I know he's angry, I can see his whole body shaking, he threw me one last glare, and stomped out the front door. I jumped when he slammed the door so hard the whole apartment shook I looked down and saw a folded up note at my feet. What I read I couldn't believe and I was starting t regret everything I said. Tears were stinging at the back of my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I crushed the paper in my fist so hard to the point that my nails were digging into my skin. How could I have said all those things to him, it's no wonder i'm alone. I just keep hurting all the people around me who love me. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt worse by the minute. I read the note one last time.

Shinra

I'm sorry for everything's that happened I never meant any of this.

I know how much Celty means to you and how much you love her.

I'm sorry for everything but id like a chance to show

you I care. I do really love you but it's your choice.

Shizuo

I really am the stupidest person in the world, I don't disserve Shizuos or Celtys love.

**(AN) Aww poor Shinra and Shizuo :'( ...please review, I love reviews ^_^**


	7. Playing with Shinra

**(AN) This chapter wasn't going to be in the story originally but the more I read it the more I loved it and wanted to include it. This was kind of hard since Izaya is a hard character for me to write. Sorry if he's a bit OC. Enjoy ^_^**

**I do not own anything of Durarara **

Playing with Shinra

Shinras POV

I got a strange call from Izaya the other day saying he wanted to talk to me. I don't mind talking to him but it's strange really. What did we have to talk about? But here he is sitting on my couch. The same one that we had sex on. I tried not to blush as that memory passed through my mind.

Shinra: "Uh so…what do you wanna talk about?"

Izaya: "Oh nothing really…im just curious."

Shinra: "Curious….about what?"

Izaya: "How you can still stay you love her?"

Shinra: "Wha…what are you talking about?

Of course I still love her."

Izaya: "Really…more or the same as Shizuo?"

Shinra: "Why…What kind of question is that?"

Izaya: "I think you know why. So…how much?"

I looked away feeling my face heat up a bit as I remembered what we did. No point in asking him how he knew, Izaya knows everything about anyone. I sighed and looked back up at his smirking face. Now I know why people hate that face.

Shinra: "A bit more …"

Izaya: "Really...hmm."

In a split second he had me pinned to the couch, his hands wrapped around my writs pinning them above my head. I gasped as he pressed his body closer, his lips hovering inches from mines. I gulped as he moved one of his legs in between my thighs. Lightly brushing against my groin as I watched him smirk down at me. I couldn't speak I didn't know what to say but this was something I never expected. Before I could even think of what to do next he kissed me. It wasn't rough or harsh but rather soft and intimate for someone like him. I surprised myself when I suddenly started kissing him back. Wait what the hell am I doing? This is wrong in so many ways. Gosh when did I become such a slut and a cheater? That last thought made me sick to my stomach, the fact that I was betraying Shizuo. I opened my eyes and locked onto his piercing gaze, realizing that he had been studying my face the whole time. I pulled one wrist free and pushed back on his chest trying to get him off me. I care so much about Shizuo, more than anyone. I love Shizuo I didn't realize until that night. But Izaya kissing me just felt wrong, I would never wanna be with someone like him…let alone him. I was betraying Shizuo by letting his mortal enemy kiss me and pin me to the same couch where we made love. I was finally able to pull my lips away and take a deep breath. But when he was about to go in for a second kiss I pushed him roughly to the side. And slipped off the couch to get as much distance as possible.

Shinra: "Izaya…get out."

Izaya: "Aww I don't want to."

Shinra: "I don't care I want you out of my house."

He toke a step forward and grabbed my face roughly in between his palms and smirked at me. I glared at him and roughly pulled my face away, I felt a slight sting as his nails scratched my check.

Shinra: "Get out!"

Izaya: "Ahh Shinra im sad that you would

really choose Shizu-chan over me."

He said with fake pout and puppy dog eyes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Shinra: "There was no choosing since

you were never an option."

Izaya: "Hmm…so if I had come up and randomly

kissed you. You wouldn't have fallen for me."

Shinra; "You already did, and no I wouldn't because you can't love any one person. So id know your lying."

Izaya: "True…but that doesn't mean I can't play with you."

Shinra: "Just go home Izaya…please."

I put a hand over my eyes just waiting for him to give up and leave. I should have known better than to take my eyes off of him. I gasped when I felt his hand firmly grasp my bulge and start massaging me from the outside. I moaned involuntarily and Izaya toke advantage by plunging his tongue into my mouth instantly dominating and tangling our tongues together. I couldn't help the shudder that passed through my body, the groping and kissing was making me harder by the second. His skilled tongue mapping out my mouth. He pulled away a string of saliva dripped down my jaw. He leaned in slowly and licked it clean. I moaned and planted my hands on his hips. Everything he was doing was going straight to my groin, I just couldn't think through this pleasure filled haze. Dame it, I couldn't have been this deprived sexually to be falling for any little kiss.

Izaya: "Well…looks like the funs over."

Shinra: "What?"

I looked over to where his eyes were fixated on and I swear I almost had a heart attack. There was Shizuo bench pressing my refrigerator, a glare on his face fixed solely on Izaya ready to chuck it at him in any moment. Usually this wouldn't bother me since I still find his super humane strength interesting. But I wasn't sure if that gaze wasn't directed at me also. I wouldn't be able to dodge or wave out of its way…only get smashed.

Izaya: "Shizu-chan I had no idea you were a voyeur."

Shizuo: "Shut the hell up!...and don't call me that!"

He screamed before chucking the fridge at us as I still had my hands on his waist. He skillfully and quickly pulled us both to the left avoiding the flying metal. Izaya pushed himself away from me and ran out the door giggling. While Shizuo tried to lift the couch quick and chuck it at him before he disappeared. My couch smashed into the closing door as he barley slipped out. He clenched his teeth tightly and growled glaring daggers at the door. I was kind of hoping he would run after him like he always did. But when he turned in my direction and stalked towards me I felt my eyes widen and body go numb. Crap…what now?

Shinra: "uh…hi Shizuo."

Shizuo: "Hi…that's really all your goanna fucken say."

Shinra: "I'm… i'm sorry."

Shizuo: "Sorry huh…whatever ill see you around."

I couldn't look at his face I felt terrible about letting all this happen. I didn't want to hurt Shizuo in any way. And especially not by thinking there was something in between right as if that would ever happen. But I really have no idea what to say to him. So I just hung my head down and let him walk out the door.

**(AN) Shinra you slut!…lol hope you like the new chapter…please review. ^_^**


	8. I love you

**(AN) Sorry it took so long to update I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. It's a bit fluffy and oc but I hope you all like it. ^_^ I do not own Durarara or it characters.**

I love you

Shizuos POV

It's been almost two whole weeks since i've seen or talked to Shinra. I just couldn't get that dame picture out of my head. That dame flea was going to pay for this with his life. If Shinra had seen the look he had on his face during their kiss he'd be pissed too. That predatory look like he owned every little bit of him. That fucken smirk on his lips as he watched me come in deepening the kiss just so he'd moan. I have no idea when I went and grabbed Shinras fridge. I just wanted anything to throw at him to get him away from Shinra. That look on his face and intention in his eyes sent signals to my brain and body to get this basterd away. Me and Shinra might not be a couple or anything but dame it hurt to see him in another's arms. I wanted to kill Izaya more than ever now. But mostly I wanted to pull him towards me and show him. Show him how much I wanted him, more than he could imagine...I love him.

I sighed and toke a long drag of my cigarette just needing a distraction to get my mind off him. I stood behind tom narrowing my eyes at the guy in front of him. He was really starting to get on my nerves. We've been here for fifteen minutes already with him just stuttering out one excuse after another. I snapped my cigarette in half and stomped on it as Tom let out an exhausted sign. He turned around and walked away from the man saying something about tomorrow. I wasn't really paying much attention as my mind drifted back to Shinra. But I snapped out of it quick as that asshole ran up behind tom with a knife. I don't know where he grew balls all of a sudden but who cares. I stepped in front of him and grabbed the knife out of his hand and punched him half way across the street. I threw the knife to the side and was about to go after him but Tom stopped me.

Tom: "Don't worry about him. That was the last one of the day.

You should do something about that cut"

I looked down at the small pool of blood in my palm and the gash going across. I normally would listen to Tom's advice but I don't want to see Shinra.

Tom: "Why don't you go over to your doctor friends place."

Shizuo: "No…ill be fine."

Tom: "Shizuo as your boss I want you to go over and

get patched up. I can't have an injured employee."

Shizuo: "Fine…i'm going."

I didn't have to looks back to know he was smiling. If tom wasn't such a great friend I would have gone off at him. After we separated I made my way over to Shinras place. I had a weird sick felling in thee pit of my stomach as I knocked on the door. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't answer I don't think I wanna see him yet. I could still just picture that bastard with his hands all over him. It still pisses me off and I don't want to blow up on Shinra, cause i'm not really mad at him.

Shinra: "Shizuo…what are you doing here?"

Shizuo: "Um…I need your help."

I lifted up my hand and showed him the bleeding gash across my palm. His eyes widened and he stepped aside to let me in. I toke a seat on the couch and looked away as he got to work. This dame couch just kept reminding me of that flea touching him. We didn't talk much just answering questions of what happened. In a matter of minutes he was done and I felt a bit awkward to just sit here. I looked at his face and he had that smile, the one that always decorated his face.

Shinra: "All finished."

Shizuo: "Thanks."

Shinra: "um …Shizuo."

Shizuo: "Yeah."

Shinra: "I…i'm sorry about everything. For what I said and what happened with Izaya. I never meant for anything like this to happen. Those nights we spent together were amazing and I don't regret anything."

Shizuo: "its all right Shinra."

Shinra: "No its not I said terrible things"

I had no idea what to say to him, ive never really been in this situation before. But I stopped thinking the moment I felt his soft lips press against mines. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him onto my lap. We deepened the kiss and I sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his fingers massaging my scalp. I flipped us over and gently laid him down on the couch. I wasted no time and kissed him gently on the lips, trailing down his jaw line to his neck. But the next words that came out of his mouth left me speechless. I really thought I heard wrong.

Shizuo: "What…what did you say?"

Shinra: "I love you Shizuo."

Shizuo: "I love you too.

**(AN) I thought this ending was really sweet. Please review…thanks. ^_^**


	9. First and Last Date

(AN)** I'm so sorry….I never meant to take so long to update, but I had a bit of writers block. But the thought of them being on a date was just too cute to pass up. This chapter will be in both Shizuo and Shinras pov. And some other characters will pop in briefly making their night just the more awkward. Hope you all like it…. Enjoy. And i do not in any way own Durarara ^_^**

First and Last Date

Shinra & Shizuos POV

**(Shinra):** Tonight is going to be interesting, I convinced Shizuo to go on a date with me. He said it was a stupid idea since we've known each other since we were kids. But I still wanted us try it out. I've never really been on a date, when me and Celty did go out it was awkward. Its not very romantic eating with a dozen eyes watching you. But this would be different, well maybe…. it is Shizuo im going out with. I know nobody would dare try to make eye contact with the super human. Out of fear of him going on a vending machine rampage. I really hope nothing goes bad tonight….bad as in Izaya showing up. I don't really think he's over the whole kiss thing. But I felt like we should at least try to be a normal couple. I know it seems stupid but I want to at least try. Besides it just felt right so I suggested it and Shizuo agreed, reluctantly.

**(Shizuo)**: Tonight is going to be a long ass night. Shinra wants us to go out on a date. I still think it's a stupid idea. I've know him my whole life what the hell else is there to know. But I agreed if only to shut him up and make him happy. All I really want is to be alone with him. I had given up on my fantasies long ago. But after everything that happened with Celty and Izaya. I didn't want to lose him again. And I really don't want to go to a restaurant were people stare at me like im some kind of show. Im sure he had enough of that with Celty. But she's not like me, shell look away and keep walking. Ill turn around and throw the nearest thing at them. And I really don't want that asshole showing up and ruining everything. I still want to kill him for kissing Shinra. He told me that it didn't mean anything and he was sorry. But that kiss just gives me one more reason to kill him. I hope everything goes ok, I just want Shinra to be happy.

**(Shinra)**: We meet up and walked over to Russian Sushi since it's the only place I think we would be able to enjoy ourselves. Simon was there as always handing out flyers to anyone passing by. He gave us a big cheerful hello which only I returned. I picked a private booth to give me and Shizuo some privacy. And so he won't be agitated by the other people in the restaurant. So far things are going well but there's still a long night.

Shizuo: "Um…so what are we supposed to do?"

I can tell he's embarrassed from the way he looked away when I lifted my head up. Honestly I feel a bit awkward myself but I don't want that to show.

Shinra: "Nothing we just talk."

Shizuo: "Talk about what?"

Shinra: "Anything…like how was your day?"

Shizuo: "Annoying."

I stood quiet for a bit not really knowing what to say next. Pretty much everything annoys Shizuo. And I have no idea what his interest are. We may have been friends for long but I really don't know anything about him, Shizuos not a very open person. The only people I can think of that he would ever open up to would be his brother Kasuka and Celty. It's strange I haven't really thought much about her since she left. I can't help wondering sometimes where she could be. I love Shizuo…but I still have lingering feelings for her. Thought there not as strong as before or anything compared to what I feel now for Shizuo. I just really wish I could make it up to her for hurting her so badly.

Shizuo: "Uh…so how was your day?"

I chuckled a bit at the question and the small tint of pink on his cheeks. This has to be the most awkward date in history. I started laughing but stopped at the pissed of glare he was giving me.

Shinra: "Sorry…I wasn't laughing at you…i'm just laughing

at how weird this date is going."

Shizuo: "Yeah well it was your idea."

Shinra: "Yeah it was and it was a good one. I don't really know much

about you or what you do in your spare time, or your favorite food."

Shizuo: "All that stuff doesn't matter does it?"

Shinra: "Sure it does…its nice to know all the little details of the

person you love. Even if it doesn't seem important to others."

We sat in silence for a bit while Simon brought our food in. And didn't talk much the rest of the night. While we walked down the street I thought to myself how this wasn't going as I planed. I don't expect him to throw himself on his knees and declare his love for me to the whole world. But it felt like we were just two friends out on the town. But I have to remind myself that Shizuos clueless in this matter so I can't push him or hell start pulling away. I sighed softly and looked off into traffic for a bit.

**(Shizuo): **I look at Shinra from the corner of my eye and watch him as he sighs and stares off into traffic. This was going as badly as I expected and the night wasn't even over. I turn back but stop quickly as I hear a small girlish yelp. When I turn back Shinras on his knees apologizing over and over to some girl. She looks kind of familiar.

Shinra: 'Ah…i'm really sorry miss. I wasn't

looking where I was going."

Erika: "It's all right…its not like I could see over

the mountain of manga in my arms."

Shinra: "Um do you need any help carrying them."

Erika: "No …i'm just going over to that van back there."

We both look back to where she pointed and I instantly recognized that van . And I right away spot Kadota sitting in the front seat like usual. When his eyes land on me he instantly get off and starts walking towards us. I look at Shinra and he's carrying more than half the books trying to balance them out. He looked cute with his brows furrowed.

Kadota: " Hey."

Shizuo: "Hey."

Erika: " Hey Dotachin sorry I took long."

Kadota: "Its fine…and stop calling me that."

Erika: "Whatever we can get going now…this sweet guy

offered to carry half the manga to the van."

Shinra : "Why do you have so many?"

Erika: "There's two of each book."

Kadota: "Shinra…?"

Shinra: "Hi…Kadota."

Kadota: "Um…hi."

Erika: "You know him?"

Kadota: "Yeah…what are you two doing out?"

Shizuo: "Were on a date."

Kadota, Erika: "WHAT!."

…

**(AN) Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I felt it was getting a bit long. And I just had to have Erika and Dotachin in the story. Cause Kadota will say awkward things and Erika will fan girl lol. Please….please review and ill love you forever. XOXO**


	10. First and Last Date Part II

**(AN) Please Drazzy don't cry or throw a vending machine at me. lol O.O This part will be in Shinras pov only...Hope you all like it. I don't own Durarara or it's characters…seriously writing this all the time depresses me. lol **

First and Last Date

Part 2

Shinras POV

I held onto the medium mountain of books in my arms. Trying hard to balance and listen in on their conversation. I didn't hear what Shizuo said but I jumped and dropped all her books all over again. What the hell did he tell them?

Kadota, Erika: "WHAT!"

Shizuo: "Were on a date."

Kadota: "You and Shinra…"

Shinra: "Uh…yeah."

Different reaction happened at that moment. Kadota blushed and looked away a bit awkwardly. The girl just stood there her eyes wide open like a dear caught in headlights. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. The only one not affected was Shizuo. I guess I should be glad that he isn't ashamed of our relationship. But did he really have to flat out tell them.

Shizuo: "Hey is she all right."

Kadota: "Uh…oh no."

Erika: "OH MY GOD!"

Me and Kadota jumped back a bit at her sudden loud squeal. Shizuo just stood where he was an annoyed look on his face like always.

Erika: "I cant believe it…you and Shizuo.

Oh but I always thought you'd end up with Izaya."

Shizuo: "WHAT!"

Erika: "Well your always chasing him and…"

Kadota: "uh it's nothing Shizuo…"

Kadota ran and covered her mouth before she could say anything else. I'm sure if she had finished that sentence they'd be running for their lives.

Shizuo: "Uh maybe we should get going?"

Kadota: "Eww…did you just lick me?"

Erika: "Wait no…I have some questions."

Shinra: "Questions."

Erika: "Yeah…like when did you two hook up."

Shizuo: "After we had sex on his couch."

Shinra: "Shizuo!"

Shizuo: "What…she asked."

It felt like my face was one fire, how could he be so blunt and just tell people that. This wasn't the way I wanted anyone to find out. I groaned and hid my face behind my hands as she squealed and started rambling on about boy love. What is wrong with this girl? I looked to my right and could tell that Kadota was just as embarrassed as I was. That faint blush was proof enough.

Erika: "Ok another one ho…"

Kadota: "No…come on we have to go."

Erika: "What…ahh wait. Dotachin let me go."

Kadota: "No were leaving…see you guys around.

And uh enjoy the rest of your date."

I chuckled lightly at the awkwardness of this whole situation. But the voice I heard next made my heart drop to the floor. This just couldn't get any worse.

Izaya: "Aww you're on a date…how sweet."

Erika: "Izaya….oh I bet he's here to start a lover's quarrel and demand that he give back Shizuo who's rightfully his. And then he'll whisk him away and they'll make sweet…"

Kadota: "Shut up already can't you see our life's are in danger."

Erika: "Huh."

We all turned and stared at the two as sparks latterly flew between. Shizuo glaring a look that if it could would have burned the dark haired informant to ashes. But Izaya stood there with that ever present smirk on his face. I blinked in surprise when he suddenly turned to me grabbed me around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. His nose nuzzling my hair and breathing down my neck. I shivered as it sent a cold frightening chill down my spine. I looked at Shizuo over my shoulder and could tell he wanted to pummel Izaya into the ground. But was probably worried heed hurt me if he made a move.

Shizuo: "Get your filthy hands off him."

Izaya: "No…"

Shizuo: "WHAT!"

Izaya: "I said no…do you have hearing problems as well."

Shizuo: "Shut up."

Izaya: "Besides I came here to steal my Shinra away from you."

Erika: "I told you."

Kadota: "Shut up."

Shinra: "You're Shinra."

Izaya: "Do you really think i'm going to let walk off into the hands of that brut."

Shizuo: "Izaya let him go."

Izaya: "Are you really goanna fight me with precious Shinra in between."

He said softly caressing the small of my back and grabbed my but I gasped and felt my face instantly heat up. That was the last straw for Shizuo and I knew so I tried pulling away. He turned quick and pulled a sign out of the ground hurling it at his head. This was just like back in the apartment and I almost got hit then too. I clenched my eyes closed tight and felt my self being pulled. I opened one eye and was surprised to see a black vest and white shirt. I was in Shizuos arms, he must have pulled me out of Izaya's arms.

Shizuo: "There, he's not in the middle anymore. Now I can kill you."

I sighed as the night actually ended the way I thought it would. Wishing against it was a stupid move I just jinxed myself. I watched as Shizuo let out a roar of Izaya's name. chasing after the smirking informant who graciously dodged every piece of debris thrown at him. I did get a bit scared though when he started running back towards us.

Shizuo : "Get back here you asshole and die already."

Izaya: "Hmm not yet Shizu-chan."

I screamed as he pulled my tie and smashed our lips together in a quick kiss. Then toke off dodging and laughing as Shizuo still gave chase threatening to kill him.

Erika: "Oh my god…that was amazing!"

Kadota: "I can't believe were alive."

Shinra: "You guys are still here!"

Erika: "We never left."

I groaned and buried my face back into my hands waiting for Shizuo to come back. While Erika ranted on and on about love triangle's and threesome's. Seriously what is wrong with this girl?

**(AN) Yay I finished…this chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. Because I love when Erika has her fan girl moments. Hope you liked it and if you did please review. Since this is my first story I wanna know how i'm doing. XOXO **


	11. Destruction Week

**(AN) I'm so sorry I toke so long to update…ive been really busy lately. But I finally stopped procrastinating and got this chapter done. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I might edit it a bit later. Enjoy ^_^**

**I do not own Durarara or it characters.**

Destruction Week

Shinras Pov

This was really starting to get out of hand. It's been at least a week or two since our date. Ever since that night Shizuo and Izaya have been at each others throats. Well they always are but now more so than usual. Everyday since then at least one part of the city has been destroyed. I could only imagine the bill Shizuo would get for destruction of city property. That is if they weren't so afraid of the hot headed blond. They've both been driving me nuts, Shizuo is on pissed off mode 24/7. It got to the point where tom almost fired him. But opted to give him the weekend off to relax instead. It seemed to help but come Sunday afternoon all hell broke lose.

Izaya came over that night needing some patching up after a rough fight. He was sporting a nasty busted lip, a sprained wrist, and a gash over his left eye. And those were just the one's I could see. When he changed out of his dirty and bloody shirt I gasped. His chest was littered with old and new bruises. Lately their fights have been getting more and more intense. All I could think about was that my lover did this. I pushed that thought out of my head for now and finished patching him up. After I finished Shizuo latterly burst through the door and held it up high over his head. I stood there a bit dumb founded as he stared down the smirking informant that was behind me.

I flinched when Izaya hugged me from behind and planted a light kiss on my check. Shizuo growled and swung the door at the both of us. I ducked and felt it barely graze the top of my head. I looked up and saw him literally chase Izaya out the door. I sighed and just laid there for a bit and trying not to piss my pants. If I hadn't moved id probably be splattered all over my apartment wall. I gasped when I felt myself being lifted up slowly and turned around roughly.

"What the hell was he doing here?"

"I was patching him up?"

"Why?"

"Well he came here with a…"

"No, I mean why did you help?"

"Cause he was a mess, I wasn't goanna let him go out like that."

"Well you should have, he might have finally died."

"Even if I hadn't helped him, he still wouldn't have died. Their only minor cuts and bruises."

"So what you're on his side now?"

I sighed, pushed him away as the same question came up yet again. This whole thing is really putting a strain on our relationship. I wouldn't even call us lovers with how distant he's been lately, chasing Izaya around everywhere.

"I'm not on anybody's side. I just wanna talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Well for one you almost hit me with that dame door."

"It wasn't meant for you."

"I know its asking for a lot but I just wish you'd stop. Why are you after him? What the hell did he do?"

"He just said something.'

"What did he say?"

He sat down facing away from me but I could still see the small blush on his face. I smiled at how cute he could be sometimes…yes Ikebukuro's strongest man could be cute. But id never say that to his face.

"He said he'd get you before the week was out."

"What…but it's been more than a week? And why did you….oh my god you were jealous."

"Shut up…I was not."

"Aww Shizuo you're so cute."

Ok I lied about that but it really is especially with that deep red blush.

"Shinra I will still kick your ass."

"I love you too."

He sighed and I leaned over and brushed my lips over his softly. I felt him flinch but that lasted a second. I was sprawled across his lap the next my fingers buried in his blond locks. And his arms wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me closer and closer. I pulled back and stared deep into his golden eyes.

"You know you don't have to be."

"I know but he just pissed me off."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for swinging the door at you."

"Its ok…but I have a way you can really make it up to me."

"How?"

"Well it involves you, me, and the couch. And wherever else you wanna take it."

I chuckled softly as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me off to the bedroom.

"The couch will be last."

**(AN) Aww it ended kind of sweet and pervy….I love it. **\(_)/ **But I wanna** **know what you think? Please review….reviews make me want to update sooner. (^-^) **


	12. Wlcome Back!

**(AN) Finally this chapter is done…this one will be in two pov's. First a small intro from Shinra and then ending with Shizuo. I've been busy lately and can't update as often as id like. So sorry for the wait…and enjoy. ^_^**

**I do not own Durarara or its characters. **

Welcome Back!

Shinra's POV

I groaned into my pillow and rolled over to give my poor sore backside some relief. Last night had been amazing, it was one great performance after another. Who knew Shizuo could have so much stamina. But if I had known how much it would hurt in the morning, I wouldn't have suggested it.

"_Well it involves you, me, the couch and wherever else you wanna take it."_

Those were my exact words before he shoved me down roughly on the bed and took full advantage. No spot in the house was off limits. Plus I didn't think that he would get so…um creative in the kitchen. I blush as the memories come rushing back. I'm going to have to clean that table really good or through it away. Getting up isn't really an option right now. I don't think id be able to stand or walk straight. Sleep is the only thing I want.

…

Shizuo's POV

Last night was fun and kind of weird. We did things that I didn't even know I knew of. Were really goanna have to get rid of that table. I'm pretty sure Shinra's asleep and probably will be most of the day. Good thing neither of us have work today. I can't stand the thought of being inside all day so I went for a walk. Shinra was more than happy to stay in, I guess he deserves it after the rough night we had. Just walking to the bathroom is goanna be a pain, I kind of feel bad. He'll be a little pissed but not enough to stay mad, it was all his idea. I walked a couple of blocks down before a familiar sight caught my eye. A black bike darker than the night sky with an equally black rider coming around the corner. And a bright yellow helmet that could only belong to one person.

"Celty"

I didn't expect her to slow down and I really didn't want her to. But she parked right next to me and for once I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't know what to say. Should I say hi and act like were still great friends. Or apologize for everything that happened. But she made the first move and for one I was nervous as hell.

"Hi Shizuo."

"Um…hi."

'

"How are you and…"

"I'm fine and so is Shinra…just a bit sore."

"Sore?...Did something happen?"

I blushed and looked away quick trying to avoid looking at her.

"Um yeah…just from last night."

"Oh…um ok."

She caught on quick cause she looked away and started picking at her cloths. I sighed and walked over to her standing a few steps away.

"Celty….i'm sorry. I don't say that often and mean it. I never meant for this to happen. But when it did…I just didn't want it to end."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long were you in love with him?"

"I don't know but it wasn't an overnight thing."

We stood in silence for a bit both of us staring off into traffic. I needed to ask her the question that was bugging the crap out of me.

"Where did you go?"

She jumped a bit and looked back at me from over her shoulder. She softly and quickly wrote back and showed me her answer hesitantly.

"I was avoiding the both of you, I never left. I just couldn't face the both of you just yet."

"You didn't want to see us anymore?"

"No…I was just angry and hurt. And the things Izaya was telling me weren't helping. So I stood away longer."

"What!...What the hell did that louse tell you."

"Just about your date, you're jealously towards things he would do or say to Shinra. Just things I really didn't want to know."

I looked away and stared off into space a bit before I felt her softly tap my shoulder.

"I have to get going…it was good seeing you."

"Yeah…you too."

I watched as she hopped onto her bike and drove off down the street. I slipped a cigarette between my lips and lighted it before walking back to Shinra's place. For some reason that conversation really put me on edge and I just want to get off the streets. When I got back I noticed the front door was unlocked. I guess he never got up to close it, idiot. When I entered the living room I didn't see him so I went to the bed room.

Sure enough there he was sound asleep, just as I had left him. I sat next to him and brushed back his bangs. He sighed lightly and leaned more into my hand. I smiled and decided then and there that sleeping didn't sound like a bad idea. I slipped in next to him and pulled him close, he shifted and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he nuzzled his check into my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes drifting off with my love wrapped in my arms. Staying in was definitely a better choice.

**(AN) Finished!...I really wanted to bring back Celty into the story. I'll describe more in the next chapter where she's been. And how she feels about Shinra now. I'll try not to be lazy and update soon. I hope this chapter was to your liking…and if it was please leave me a lovely review. XOXO (^-^) **


End file.
